


I co teraz ?

by Sarita1999



Category: Pidge x Hunk, Shiro x Allura - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Dom - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Voltron, Yaoi, allura x shiro, hunk X pidge, itd - Freeform, klance, kosmiczne geje, miłość, nie chcę być sam, zrozumienie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1999/pseuds/Sarita1999
Summary: Cóż mogę napisać. Ta kreskówka (anime) skradła moje serce. Kocham każdą z postaci (trudno kogoś nie lubić, serio x_x ). Tutaj na próbę pierwsza część cyklu o szukaniu szczęścia, akceptacji i zrozumienia w tym trudnym dla nas świecie. Nie wiem, kiedy kontynuacja ;_;(Możliwe spojlery do 2 sezonu Voltrona !!!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cóż mogę napisać. Ta kreskówka (anime) skradła moje serce. Kocham każdą z postaci (trudno kogoś nie lubić, serio x_x ). Tutaj na próbę pierwsza część cyklu o szukaniu szczęścia, akceptacji i zrozumienia w tym trudnym dla nas świecie. Nie wiem, kiedy kontynuacja ;_;  
> (Możliwe spojlery do 2 sezonu Voltrona !!!)

**_Rozdział Pierwszy_ **

 

Wreszcie. Po wielu próbach, nierzadko kończących się porażkami zrobili to.

Udało się.

Pokonali Zarkona i jego oddziały. Dokonali czegoś wręcz niemożliwego. Przywrócili upragniony spokój i harmonię we wszystkich galaktykach. O ich wielkiej sile i męstwie będą rozbrzmiewać wszelakie światy. Wszechświat dzięki nim nareszcie mógł odetchnąć.

W całej tej euforii zwycięstwa jeden z Paladynów zastanawiał się nad bardzo ważną kwestią.

Co teraz ?

Ma ot tak sobie wrócić na Ziemie ? Po tym wszystkim co przeżył, czego nauczył się od Księżniczki i Corana ? A co z resztą ? Nadal będą utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt, czy zapomną o sobie ? Czy da się w ogóle zapomnieć o wspólnym uratowaniu wszechświata i udawać, że jest się typowym przedstawicielem ludzkiej rasy ?

„Nie” – powtarzał w myślach Keith. - „Stanowimy paczkę, zespół. Będziemy się trzymać razem”.

Rzeczywistość okazała się jednak brutalniejsza niż się spodziewał. Pidge, a właściwie Katie wróciła ze swoim szczęśliwie odnalezionym bratem oraz ojcem do ich rodzinnego domu. Czerwony Paladyn słyszał plotki, iż miała ona pracować z nimi wspólnie nad podróżami kosmicznymi. Jeżeli chodzi o Hunka to zanim powrócił w swoje ziemskie strony, udał się wpierw na planetę, na której mieszkała Shay. Bardzo polubił kosmitkę i jej rodzinę, dlatego też spędził z nimi sporo czasu, opowiadając o życiu na swojej planecie. Jeden z największych zawodów sprawił mu natomiast Shiro. Mężczyzna powrócił jako „szczęśliwie ocalały” i stał się sensacją na skale światową. Sam zamieszkał w luksusowym apartamencie, a media należały do niego. Utrzymywał jednak przy tym kontakt z Allurą, zapraszając ją i Corana na Ziemię.

Keith czuł się zagubiony. Zawsze potrafił sobie radzić sam, teraz jednak, kiedy doświadczył tej namiastki rodzinnego ciepła, płynącej z obecności drużyny, nie wyobrażał sobie normalnego życia.

W przeciwieństwie do Lance.

Niebieski Paladyn zaraz po uroczystościach świętujących wygraną udał się do swojego pokoju, by jak najszybciej spakować rzeczy i udać się do rodziny, za którą niesamowicie tęsknił. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy ujrzy twarze bliskich mu osób i spędzi z nimi wspólnie czas, zwłaszcza, że zbliżały się Święta.

Keith widział tą radość w jego oczach i zastanawiał się, czy on kiedykolwiek dostąpi podobnego stanu. Czy tak jak jego drużyna, znajdzie swoją własną rodzinę. Shiro, będący dla niego jak ojciec wspierał go, twierdząc, że miłość, szczęście i familijna bliskość czeka na niego tuż za rogiem, musi jednak jeszcze trochę powalczyć. I być cierpliwym.

A w tym Czerwony Paladyn nie był niestety za dobry.

***

_Siemka Keith. Z okazji zbliżających się świąt zapraszam Ciebie na moją rodzinną oazę – Kubę. Mimo iż nie planowałem się z Tobą ponownie zobaczyć (rodzina zmusiła) to wszem i wobec znaj moją łaskę i poczuj się ważny. Przygotuj się na kilkudniowe nocowanie. Widzimy się niedługo._

_P.S. Reszta drużyny też będzie, nawet Allura ^^_

_Całuski xoxo_

_Lance_

„Co on sobie myśli ? Palant” – pomyślał w pierwszej chwili po przeczytaniu listu od Niebieskiego Paladyna. Był zirytowany, że nawet po tym wszystkim co oboje przeżyli, chłopak nadal traktował go jako swojego życiowego rywala i utrudniał mu funkcjonowanie. Dlatego też niewiele myśląc zgniótł list w kulkę i cisnął nią w stronę prowizorycznego kosza.

Po powrocie na Ziemie, nie wrócił już do starej, zniszczonej od lat chatki. Nie potrafił. Wiedział dobrze, że gdyby to uczynił wszystkie wspomnienia powróciłyby ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy by go to nie zabiło, dlatego znalazł sobie nowe lokum, w mieście, którego nie znał zupełnie. Nieznana okolica odpowiadała mu jednak. Tutaj mógł zacząć wszystko od początku, bez przeżywania swojej niedawno poznanej przeszłości. Nikt nie musiał o niej wiedzieć, a on sam mógł pozostać Keith’em. Tylko Keith’em.

Nowe mieszkanie było skromne, lecz on nigdy nie wymagał luksusów. Miał dwa pokoje, łazienkę, małą kuchnię z której i tak mało co korzystał oraz balkon. Te ostatnie pomieszczenie podobało mu się najbardziej, gdyż na jednej ze ścian zamontował drabinkę prowadzącą na dach bloku. Uwielbiał nocami przesiadywać w tym miejscu i patrzeć na rozgwieżdżone niebo, wspominając czasy, kiedy sam znajdował się wśród nich. Trudno mu było się samemu przed sobą przyznać, jednak tęsknił za nimi. W tamtych momentach czuł się komuś potrzebny i to napędzało go do dalszej walki. Teraz pozostając samemu i wiedząc, że reszta jego zespołu przebywa ze swoimi rodzinami lub po prostu żyje dla jakiś celów, on sam nie potrafił znaleźć jakiekolwiek.

Po nocy spędzonej na myśleniu o liście od niebieskiego dupka, zrozumiał, iż nawet jego chciałby ponownie zobaczyć. Dlatego też już następnego dnia, począł przygotowania do wyjazdu. Musiał po drodze wykonać jednak jeszcze kilka rzeczy.

Udał się do kawiarni, w której to został zatrudniony całkiem niedawno. Właścicielką była drobna staruszka, która przejęła siedzibę po swoim zmarłym w wypadku synu. Keith przypominał jej go bardzo, dlatego, kiedy pewnego dnia Czerwony Paladyn wszedł do kawiarni, z chęcią wypicia czegoś gorącego, ta przysiadła się do niego i usłyszawszy, iż jest w okolicy nowy i szuka pracy, przyjęła go bez wahania. Keith był jej za to niezmiernie wdzięczny. Teraz jednak opowiadał jej o planowanym wyjeździe. Staruszka była bardzo wyrozumiała i cieszyła się, że zagubiony młodzieniec zobaczy bliskich. Darowała mu więc kilka dni wolnego i życzyła powodzenia. Po rozmowie z kobietą chłopak udał się do galerii, w celu kupna nowych ubrań. Stare były już przesiąknięte brudem i nie nadawały się do chodzenia. Po udanych zakupach pomyślał, iż wypadałoby kupić coś rodzinie Lance. Nie miał pojęcia jednak, co ta może lubić, dlatego zdał się na gust ekspedientki i wybrał maskotkę przedstawiającą niebieskiego lwa oraz słodycze. „Może i banalne, ale z sensem” – pomyślał, udając się z wszystkim do mieszkania. Spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, prezent i ruszył w stronę lotniska, uprzednio rezerwując bilet.

Lot minął mu bardzo szybko. W jego trakcie rozmyślał nad ponownym zobaczeniem całego zespołu. W głębi serca odczuwał jednak strach, gdyż bał się, że dostał zaproszenie tak naprawdę z obowiązku. W ostatnich dniach na statku Allury udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ciężko mu jednak było, kiedy zauważał niepewność oraz niechęć drużyny, gdy przebywał razem z nimi. Jego przeszłość i to kim tak naprawdę okazał się być, przerastała całą załogę. Mimo wszystko nie mógł ich jednak za to winić.

***

Z owych przemyśleń wyrwał go głos stewardesy, zapraszającej wszystkich podróżnych, aby skierowali się do wyjścia. Keith wstał ociężale, podążając za innymi. Na zewnątrz uderzyło go kilka zapachów na raz. Jednym z nich był dobrze mu znany zapach pomarańczy, który wpełzł w jego nozdrza, równie szybko, jak uczucie zamykania w silnych, męskich ramionach. Już po chwili Czerwonemu Paladynowi ukazał się irytujący i głupkowato uśmiechnięty Lance. Ubrany był w niebieską, letnią koszulkę oraz żółte rybaczki, na stopach widniały u niego zaś białe trampki. Całość ubioru dopełniały czarne okulary, zsunięte na głowę chłopaka. Keith nie przyzwyczajony do takiego widoku przyjaciela, wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczony, dopóki tamten nie trzepnął go w głowę.

\- Wiem, że jestem niesamowicie przystojny Keith – tutaj zrobił pauzę, napawając się morderczym wzrokiem Czerwonego Paladyna. – jednak dobrze by było jakbyś ruszył się z miejsca i podążył za mną.

\- Widzę, że Twoje ego nie stopiło się nawet o milimetr – odparł, a widząc już zbliżającą się ripostę, dodał. – Mnie też miło Cię znów widzieć. Masz rację, idziemy.

Mówiąc to zabrał swoją torbę i posłusznie podążył za Lance do czteroosobowego, oczywiście niebieskiego samochodu, zaparkowanego niedaleko lotniska. Podczas trasy do domu Latynosa, rozmawiali na wszelakie tematy. Główny stanowił życie reszty załogi. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu usłyszał od Lance, iż Hunk oraz Katie przypadli sobie na tyle do gustu, że prawdopodobnie zostaną parą.

\- Dla mnie od zawsze coś ich do siebie ciągnęło – mówił Mcclain. – Ma się te przeczucie co do par.

\- Myślisz, że im się uda ? – zapytał Keith, zatapiając swój wzrok w kubański krajobraz. Czuł, że jeśli zaraz nie dojadą do jakiegoś klimatyzowanego pomieszczenia to stopi się i Lance będzie musiał wyskrobywać resztki jego ciała z nowej tapicerki. Wizja nie była zbyt przyjemna, dlatego kierowca opuścił do połowy szybę, wywołując tym uśmiech ulgi swojego pasażera.

\- Kibicuje im bardzo. Hunk to mój najlepszy brachol, wiesz znamy się od dzieciaka. Chciałbym, żeby był szczęśliwy.

Tutaj Keith zerknął na Latynosa, rozszerzając lekko oczy. ‘Lance i nie myślenie tylko o sobie? To słońce chyba naprawdę szkodzi”

Po niecałej godzinie dojechali na miejsce. W czasie podróży Paladyn Czerwonego Lwa usłyszał jeszcze parokrotnie jaki to Mcclain nie jest wspaniałym i najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w okolicy, co utwierdziło go jednak w przekonaniu, że nawet słońce nie jest w stanie zmienić jego przyjaciela. Mimo wszystko podziękował mu za odebranie z lotniska, co Lance skwitował lekkim „Masz u mnie dług”.

***

Dom okazał się być naprawdę duży większy, niż Keith to sobie wyobrażał. Jak na jego oko mógłby spokojnie pomieścić jedenaście osób, a i tak zostałoby jeszcze miejsca. Miał obszerny taras oraz ogród z ławeczkami oraz mini drzewkami. Okolica pełna wzgórz tylko dodawała zakątku uroku.

„Mógłbym stąd nie wyjeżdżać” pomyślał, pochłaniając krajobraz. Kiedy po chwili zorientował się, że ów dom należy przecież do Lance, wymazał sobie ten pomysł z pamięci, karcąc się za tak niedorzeczne myśli. Razem z chłopakiem podeszli do frontowych drzwi, które Latynos otworzył z głośnym hukiem, ogłaszając wszem i wobec, że wrócił. Na ów dźwięk koło jego nóg pojawiła się dwójka dzieci, ciekawa kogo tym razem ich kuzyn przyprowadził ze sobą.

\- Dolores! Consuelo! Przywitajcie się ładnie z Keith’em.

\- Bienvenido – odpowiedziały chórkiem posłusznie, po czym zaczęły szeptać do siebie na ucho, obserwując uważnie ruchy nieznajomego.

Czarnowłosy nie do końca wiedział jak się zachować, więc kiedy reszta rodziny powoli schodziła się z różnych zakątków domu, aby zobaczyć nowo przybyłego, chłopak trzymał się blisko Lance, który dawał mu wskazówki, za pomocą mimiki twarzy.

\- Czyżby to był „ten” Keith ? – zapytała kobieta w średnim wieku o ciepłych rysach twarzy i łagodnych oczach. Czerwony Paladyn już wiedział po kim Latynos odziedziczył tak piękne ślepia. „Zaraz…Co ?”

\- Madre, przestań – zwrócił się do rodzicielki brązowowłosy chłopak z wyrzutem. – To „tylko” Keith. Ostatni z Paladynów. Wiesz przecież.

\- Wiem, wiem. – podeszła do czarnowłosego i podała mu rękę. – W imieniu całej rodziny witam Cię Paladynie Czerwonego Lwa. Jesteśmy zaszczyceni mogąc gościć ciebie oraz twoich przyjaciół w naszym skromnym domu. Mam nadzieję, że spędzisz tutaj miłe chwile.

Chłopak oszołomiony uniżeniem kobiety, z lekkim zażenowaniem na twarzy uścisnął jej dłoń, po czym przywitał się z resztą rodziny. A była całkiem spora. W domu bowiem oprócz rodziców Niebieskiego Paladyna znajdowało się też jego rodzeństwo, składające się ze starszego brata oraz siostry. Poza nimi byli jeszcze dziadkowie oraz ciotka i jednocześnie matka dwóch ciekawskich szkrabów. Całość familii dopełniał pies rasy Akita. „Istna sielanka” – pomyślał Keith przechodząc między salonem, kuchnią i kolejnymi korytarzami. Podążał za Latynosem po schodach na górę, po czym wyszli oboje na rozległy balkon. Ku jego uciesze w owym miejscu znajdowały się osoby, za którymi, choć trudno było mu się przyznać, bardzo tęsknił.


End file.
